Various communication systems are designed to accommodate certain levels of signal distortion created by the communication channel. For example, the Doppler effect distortion causes a change in frequency of a signal received at a receiver that is moving relative to the transmitting source. Design considerations for the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, including various measurement channels incorporating the Doppler effect, are described, for example, in Annex A of 3GPP Technical Specification TS 36.101 entitled “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) radio transmission and reception (Release 12),” (3GPP TS 36.101), version 12.3.0, March, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.